Mark Gallagher
Introduction Mark Kennedy Gallagher is the former two-term senator for D5 (Rust Belt) and Secretary of State under the Delaney Administration. Early life Mark Kennedy Gallagher was born in Detroit MI, on April 26th 1978, from the father, Stephen Kennedy Gallagher, a steel factory worker from Rapid Falls MI and from the mother, Janet Kennedy Gallagher (originally Janet Garcia Collins), a General Motors assembly line worker from Staples, Minesota. He was the second of three brothers, the oldest, Edward Kennedy Gallagher,and the youngest, Stephen Jr. Kennedy Gallagher. The family was poor, and like many, suffered from the jobs decrease and the general Rust Belt decadency. The father lost his job, and the mother had to keep up the family. During her pregnancy of Stephen Jr., the two brothers had to help with the family's economy, searching for jobs. While Edward found a job at Ford, Mark was emplyed as personal secretary y the at-the-time senator of Michigan. The First Term in the Senate Thanks to his experience with the senator, Gallagher developed interests in politics, and with what he earned, subtracting the part for the family, he payed himself to go to the Michigan University of Ann Arbor, and graduated in political sciencs. He then ran for mayor of Detroit, winning against the Republican nominee nearly in a landslide, with 59% vs 41% of the vote. He then ran for the Democratic nomination for the newly established District 5 in the Senate, in November 2017. He defeated Kelvin Hawthorne, Ashton Shabbaz and Joshua Huntington in a very close race, which had to be runoffed, between Gallagher and Hawthorne. Gallagher ultimately won. In the general election, on Monday 3rd of November 2017, he won against Republican nominee Pat T, with 54% of the vote. The Second Term in the Senate After a first term without much of notice, with a few bills passed, he sought re-election. He faced high approval but low popularity in front of the primary opponents, but after a hard fought battle he won the nomination again. The campaign was very divisive: the supporters of Republican nominee Ryan Servis (who would later become Vice President under the Kirkman Administration) were very vocal as Gallagher's were. Throught the polling one thing was clear: it was going to be very close. And so was it; in fact it was so close that after a Servis lead of two votes during election night, Ethan Kelley deleted alt's votes and finally Gallagher won by only one vote. Secretary of State In the second half of the Delaney Administration the previous SoS resigned and Delaney nominated Gallagher as SoS and later the Senate confirmed him. Notable events during his mandate were the South America Tour, the South Korea and Syria troops visits and the Russia talks. After SoS and current Gallagher postulated himself as candidate for the Democratic Nomination for POTUS in S15, but after a few days of campaigning he withdrew. He is now considering a run for POTUS in s20Category:People